The Head-banging World of Lola
by BeautifulHannah2004
Summary: A local Heavy Metal band is visiting Royal Woods and Lola and Lana want to go, but will they be able to?


The Head-banging World of Lola

Everyone in the amazing world of Royal Woods has a good taste in music such as classical, jazz, hip-hop/rap, but not everyone in Royal Woods enjoys Heavy Metal culture or Head-banging music. Lola, who made it to high school underwent a phase when she started listening to heavy metal was FEED DOGZ. Ever since she heard their one hit song "MAXIMUM DESTRUCTION", she has behaved different and also dressed different. Instead of wearing her pink formal dress and her sparkly tiara, she started to wear a white sleeveless T-shirt that has her name written in sparkly letters, a black leather jacket with no sleeves with a FEED DOGZ back-patch, skinny black jeans with a pink skirt over it, pink leather boots, a metal bracelet, and a metal hairclip for her long blonde hair. Lana decided to follow Lola in the Head-banging culture by wearing a green sleeveless T-shirt that had her name written in big, bolded letters, a blue denim sleeveless jacket that had a FEED DOGZ back-patch as well, skinny blue jeans, black leather boots, a metal bracelet, and a black hat that had FEED DOGS written in red, bolded letters. Speaking about FEED DOGZ, Lola looked online and saw that they were going to perform at Royal Woods Plaza and they were excited to see them and they even have money for the tickets. The only problem was that Lori was very strict about Heavy Metal. She believed the hysterical of being "The Devil's Music", but she did not become religious. Leni, however, didn't seem to care as long as the twins were having fun and staying out of trouble. When Lori heard her 15-year-old twin sisters talking about FEED DOGZ, she immediately stepped in!

Lori: What the heck do you think you girls are doing?

Lola: Lana and I are going to see *screams like Heavy Metal* FEED DOGZ!

Lana: Heck yeah! Rock on! *throwing the "Devil's Horns"*

Lori: No! You are not going to see such a satanic band!

Lola and Lana: What the heck Lori?

Lori: Excuse me, young women?

Lola: Why are you tripping, Lori? They are not darn satanic!

Lana: It's all about FUN AND METAL! *screaming Heavy Metal*

Lori: *rushing towards them and cracking her hands* I'll show you who's tripping and what's flipping fun!

Leni comes to the twins' room because she is already hungry and Lori kept her cool while the twins were still shaken.

Leni: Lori. *whines like a kid* I'm hungry.

Lori: Make yourself a darn sandwich. It's barely 4pm.

Leni: Lori. *whines like a kid again* I want some pizza and some wings from Wingstop.

Lori: Later, okay?! Can't you see the twins and I are having a conversation!

Leni: *whining again* Oh, alright then.

Leni left the room and Lori followed her to watch some TV until dinner time.

Lana: So what the heck are we going to do since Lori is tripping nuts about the darn concert?

Lola: We'll just sneak out of the house like always to see our favorite band. I ain't missing this flipping concert.

Lana: What if Lori finds out we're not home? She's going to kick our butts like always, well mostly you since you're the troublemaker! *smiles like an innocent child*

Lola: Sis, let's just have some fun tonight. We can worry about Lori's wrath later. This is our Friday Night! We can do whatever the heck we want to do!

Lana: Screw it! I am going with you.

Lily Loud, who is 10 years old now, and is wearing a lavender sleeveless dress with a black T-shirt underneath, lavender socks, and black shoes, and has her pale blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail, and is currently a 4th grader at Royal Woods Elementary, stepped into the room.

Lily: If you so much dare to sneak out, I am going to tell Lori.

Lola: Darn it, Lily! Why you gotta be such a flipping snitch?

Lana: Yeah kid, loosen up for once. Have some fun before you're old like. *laughing about it and Lola joining*

Lily was getting furious about the teasing part.

Lola: You know what, Lily? Do whatever the heck you want, but Lana and I are still going to that concert!

Lana: Yeah, what she said! WE are going and that is it!

Lily: *still trying to convince them but gave up* Fine then! Go have fun! But if Lori asks me about you two, I am not saying anything!

It was dinner time at 7pm and Lori and Leni returned with 2 Little Caesar's pizzas and a family pack of Wingstop wings that opened just a few streets away from their house.

Lori: KIDS! Dinner time!

Lucy, Lisa, and Lily were the only ones who showed up. Luna was a famous singer now, and Luan was a famous comedian. Lynn and Lincoln were in college. Lucy was 17 years old and is a junior and still loves anything black. Lisa is 13 years old and is a 7th grader, and is still a really smart kid just like when she was 4.

Lori: Where are Lola and Lana?

Lily: We don't know. *lying; she only knew about the concert*

Lori's cell phone rang and it was Lola calling.

Lori: Lola, where are you? I bought your favorite pizza and some wings. And is Lana with you?

Lola: Yeah she's here with me. Listen, we decided to hang out at Ellie Hathaway's place, so we'll be home soon, okay? Love you, Lori.

Lori: Be back home before 10pm, okay? Love you too, Lols.

Meanwhile, Lola and Lana at the Royal Woods Plaza waiting in line to get tickets, and were recognized by some FEED DOGZ fans.

Fan: Yo dudettes! Nice flipping denim jackets girls!

Lola: Thanks man! We customized it ourselves.

Fan: You should join our crew. I never met such hardcore fans. What do you say?

Lola: *looking at Lana with excitement and Lana looking back the same* Heck yeah!

A few minutes later, they made it to the front of the line and purchased their tickets. Security was not tight at all and didn't care where the fans sat, as long as they did not cause trouble. Lola and Lana, along with the random fans, decided to be in front, near the stage. As soon as they were in sight, FEED DOGZ started to open the stage.

Vocalist: Royal Woods! How the heck you all doing! Are you ready to get down and dirty!

Fans started to cheer on.

Vocalist: I can't flipping hear the head-bangers!

Fans started to cheer louder.

Vocalist: That's more flipping like it! I am Mad Dog. My guitarist: Marduk! My bassist: Tyrant! And my drummer: Gunner! Are we going to head-bang tonight!

While FEED DOGZ were playing at Royal Woods Plaza, Leni decided to watch it LIVE with Lori, Lucy, Lisa, and Lily. They had nothing better to do, so they decided to watch the concert live. Back at the concert, a mosh-pit happened and Lola decided to mosh with the group, but Lana had second thoughts. As soon as Lana saw the fun of mosh-pitting, she decided to jump in the crowd and mosh.

Lana: Heck yeah! That was flipping awesome!

Lola: Darn, I know right! Told you being a Metal-head is flipping awesome!

The fans that associated with Lola and Lana were smoking cigarettes on the low-key and Lola spotted them. Lana on the other hand spotted some fans in the dark corners. Lola started to smoke a cigarette with the fans. She started to become stoned and was laughing at anything and anyone. Lola and Lana met up and talked about their experience.

Lola: Lana, I am stoned the heck out sis. I feel like flying. I'm the real woman.

Lana: Sis, same! This is the best night ever!

Lola: I know it sis! What do you wanna do now?

Lana: You wouldn't happen to have some cigarettes on you?

Lola: I got some, but let's wait until the concert's finished.

The FEED DOGZ were going to play their one hit song before the concert ended. Yes, the song MAXIMUM DESTRUCTION. Once thunder music played, and the lightning melody filled the air, the mosh-pit happened again but this time, the vocalist Mad Dog was letting everyone sing their lungs out from the lyrics of the song and Lola was one of the lucky fans and sang her heart out. Back at home, Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lisa, and Lily saw the one hit song playing and Lori looked uncomfortable like always until she spotted her sister LIVE on stage joining Mad Dog with the lyrics and started to feel her rage. Leni, Lucy, Lisa, and Lily looked at her scared.

Lori: I cannot believe that little brat lied to me and dragged Lana into this. Lola Loud, you are in a world amount of trouble once you get back home.

Leni: Lori, don't you think you're being a little uptight. Let the twins have fun for once. *said it nervously*

Lily: I think I will be upstairs. *sounding scared*

Lori: NO ONE IS GOING ANYWHERE! WE ARE ALL GOING TO WAIT UNTIL THEY COME BACK HOME, AND YOU ARE GOING TO FLIPPING HELP ME, SO I DO NOT GO BALLISTIC ON THEM!

Once the concert ended, Lola and Lana decided to smoke some cigarettes in the dark parking lot before they waved goodbye to the group they associated with. Once Lola sparked it, Lana took a hit and started to feel funny of the cigarettes but Lola was hogging most of them but Lana didn't seem to care as long as she was having fun.

Lana: Sis, I feel so great!

Lola: *smoking and talking in between* Heck yeah sis. This is the life. Living flipping young until we're flipping old like Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan. It's all about having fun and being wild. Hey Lana, what time is it?

Lana: *looking scared* It's 10:30pm.

Lola: Oh no! *dropping the cigarette* We need to flipping head home.

Lola and Lana started to race home and were avoiding the cops at the same time because of curfew violation but they knew it takes 30 minutes on foot to head home and the group who associated with them saw them and offered them a ride. They accepted and were driving them towards their neighborhood. But they were calming down because they were smoking a cigarette while driving home to calm them down. They arrived at the house and they waved goodbye and were thanking them for the ride. Lola got her keys and opened the door and they were acting natural when they saw Lori waiting for them, sitting on the couch, looking ticked off like always with Lily, Lisa, Lucy, and Leni looking on.

Lola: *acting casual and not knowing what happened* Hey Lori, we got carried away at Ellie's because we were watching old _SpongeBob _episodes on her VHS player but I'm sorry we got home 35 minutes late but at least her mom dropped us off. Anyway, where's the pizza? I'm starving.

Lana: I heard Little Caesars with Wingstop. My favorite.

Lori: *walking up, enraged* Do not try to act innocent like nothing happened.

Leni, Lucy, Lisa, and Lily were restraining her and the twins were scared and confused.

Lola: Whoa Lori, relax. We just got carried away with _SpongeBob_.

Lori turned on the TV and recorded the part where Lola appeared on FEED DOGZ LIVE. Lola and Lana were laughing nervously and Lori just got angrier.

Lori: Oh you think this is flipping funny? I am flipping mad because you lied to me, Lola. You made me look like a flipping idiot.

Lola: Look Lori, all I wanted to do was have fun but when you told us we couldn't see FEED DOGZ, we just had the urge to sneak out and lie to you. Lori, we wanna have fun. Stop treating me like a 6-year-old.

Lori started to feel uneasy and uncomfortable.

Lori: That music made you this way, Lola. My Lols was never like this. What happened to my 6-year-old little princess?

Lola: Lori, I don't wanna be a princess anymore. I am growing up. Lucy, Lana, Lisa, Lily, and I are all growing up just like you, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lincoln did. You cannot hold my hand forever. All I wanted to do was watch the concert and I would've called you to pick me and Lana up but you started to get worked up over flipping music.

Lori: Lola, I warned you about talking like that.

Lana: Lori, Lola's right. Music is a sort of expression that we label ourselves to be. Just because you don't like our music doesn't mean you have to ruin it for us. We're into Heavy Metal. For Pete's sake, we dressed metal too and you never got mad at us. Why get mad at us when we wanna express music?

Lori: I guess you're right. I was just overprotective over flipping music. I'm sorry girls. I just didn't want bad things happening once you got into Heavy Metal music. I hope you can forgive me over this stupid stuff.

Lola and Lana: No worries Lori. We forgive you.

The seven girls started to hug until Lori smelled Lola with an odor coming from smoking. Then the cigarette that Lola saved to smoke later was exposed once Lori smelled it. Lori was shocked and was ticked off and grabbed the cigarette.

Lori: What…the…Heck…is this?

Lola and Lana started to laugh nervously and while Lori was observing the cigarette, the twins made a run for their room. Lori was giving chase until they locked themselves and she kicked it down. Lori then grabbed one of Lola's hairbrushes and started to hit her and Lana while Leni, Lucy, Lisa, and Lily were eating some more dinner while listening to the twins cry in agony and Lori being furious as always.

THE END!

If you liked Lola and Lana at 15 years old and as high school freshmen, leave some ideas you'd like me to do with that topic in the future.


End file.
